Lo que me gusta de ti
by Petite Rveur
Summary: [X-mas AU] Hakuryuu busca el regalo perfecto para su Santa Secreto. [Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]


**Disclaimer:** _Magi: The Labyrinth of magic_ no me pertenece.

[Fic participante en la actividad Navideña 2017 del Foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas"]

* * *

Lo que me gusta de ti

.

Cuando Hakuryuu sacó el papelito cuadriculado del sombrero de Santa que le ofrecía Aladdin, lo hizo cruzando, figurativamente hablando, los dedos, porque le tocara alguien fácil. Sin embargo, supo que la suerte no estaba de su parte ese año cuando, al desdoblar el trozo de papel, era el nombre de Morgiana el que se perfilaba con la bonita letra de Kougyoku, quien hurgaba en el sombrero al otro lado de la mesa.

Casi al instante, sus ojos azules se desplazaron hacia un costado de la sala junto a Kougyoku, a la chica cuyo nombre figuraba escrito en el papel en sus manos. La vio por un largo minuto, ignorando la presencia del resto de sus amigos en la habitación, hasta que se dio cuenta que era precisamente a ella a quien se le había quedado viendo y se sonrojó en el acto por su indiscreción.

Había pensado que había pasado desapercibido hasta que sintió la mirada de Aladdin sobre él, quien le sonreía como si fuese un niño haciendo alguna ternurita graciosa. Entonces se sonrojó aún más, si es que eso era siquiera posible, y tuvo que conformarse con pensar que, al menos, nadie más le había visto.

Maldijo un poco su suerte, no solo por haber sido atrapado por Aladdin, quien insistía en comentarle que tenía un _aura rosa_ cuando Morgiana andaba cerca, mirándola, sino porque fue precisamente ella quien le venía a tocar en el bendito juego del Santa Secreto. El resto de sus amigos se veía bien con sus resultados en el sorteo y, ciertamente, _cualquier otro_ hubiese sido mejor que ella, ¡no porque no le gustara, claro que le gustaba!, sino porque Morgiana era la persona más difícil para regalar. Se tomó un momento para tratar de pensar en algún buen regalo, pero nada acudió a su mente.

Suspiró con pesadez, asumiendo la enorme dificultad de su tarea.

—Tal parece que hay un Santa inconforme este año— oyó la risa burlona de Alibabba a un costado, para variar, aprovechando cualquier excusa para mofarse de él.

—¿Te ha salido alguien muy difícil, Hakuryuu?— le preguntó su prima Kougyoku desde el otro lado de la mesa de centro— ¿quieres que cambiemos?

No podía decir que la oferta no le llamó la atención, tampoco que no era tentadora. Se tomó una fracción de segundo mental para sopesar la idea, que, además, no le cabía la menor duda que venía con las mejore intenciones por parte de la chica. Pero a pesar de que el cambio le arreglaría bastante las cosas para ese fin de año, decidió que no lo haría: esa había sido su suerte y correría con ella.

—No— respondió con una sonrisa suave, tan suya—, muchas gracias, pero podré con esto.

—Sé que así será— la mano de Aladdin se posó sobre su hombro.

Hakuryuu sonrió en respuesta. Sí, podría con todo eso.

* * *

No. No iba a poder con eso.

Había pasado ya varias horas en el centro comercial dando vueltas y hurgando entre las vitrinas y escaparates sin saber exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando en primer lugar. Pensó que cuando tuviera el obsequio perfecto frente a sus ojos, él lo sabría, pero nada de lo que veía parecía adecuado para Morgiana.

Tal vez debería pedir ayuda. Sí, preguntarle a alguien que la conociera bien. Era cierto que conocía a Mor desde hace algún tiempo, pero tampoco era menos cierto que no era tan cercano a ella como Aladdin o Alibabba. Lo más seguro era que si le preguntaba a alguno de ellos, podría sacar alguna buena pista.

Fue por eso que llegó donde Alibabba, porque pensó que él sería una buena fuente de inspiración.

—Alibabba— comenzó él, como quien no quiere la cosa, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los botones del control con el que jugaba videojuegos en la habitación del rubio.

—¿Hm?— contestó el otro, dándole a entender que le oía, aunque no le mirara por estar pendiente de la pantalla del televisor.

—Tú… eres muy cercano a Morgiana, ¿no es así?

—Uh, sí, supongo que sí— contestó de vuelta, mientras hacía una maniobra con el control— ¿por qué preguntas?

—Entonces, conocerás sus gustos, ¿cierto?

—¿Gustos?

—Sí, ya sabes; su color favorito o si le agradan los dulces— tanteó terreno el moreno, cada vez más nervioso.

Alibabba bajó el control apenas la partida hubo terminado y perdió la mirada en el cuadrante superior de su conciencia, intentando pensar en la pregunta de Hakuryuu.

—¿Para qué quieres saber algo como eso?— si Saluja llegó a alguna vez a alguna conclusión sobre la duda de su amigo o si llegó a pensar en ella siquiera, al de ojos azules dejó de importarle en comparación al nerviosismo que le invadió entonces.

—P-por ninguna razón en particular— balbuceó, intentando volver la vista distraídamente a la pantalla.

—No sé por qué no te creo— se llevó una mano a la barbilla con aire meditabundo.

Hubo un silencio que pudo haber durado largos minutos o quizás breves segundo, en que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, serio el uno e intimidado, el otro, en que Hakuryuu no supo realmente si creerle su iluminación aparente o si acusarlo de estar _bluffiando_.

—¡Ya sé!— exclamó, chasqueando los dedos. Hakuryuu se congeló en su sitio— Quieres saber si Mor está interesada en alguien.

En ese instante, el menor de sus hermanos quedó pasmado en su sitio, no sabiendo si debía sentir alivio por la absurda conclusión a la que había llegado su amigo en virtud de su convenientemente inocente estupidez u horrorizarse por la conclusión misma a la que había arribado en virtud de ella. Que le preguntara por los intereses amorosos de Morgiana era ridículo, porque eso significaba que a él le interesaba y eso no podía ser, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

* * *

De donde Saluja no salió con buenos resultados: después de descartar la posibilidad planteada por el dueño de cada, continuó mofándose de él a su costa hasta que la víctima respondió y se enfrascaron en una pelea que era más propia de prescolares que del par de adolescentes que eran, que se detuvo apenas se hizo la hora de cenar.

De todo eso, lo único que sacó en limpio fue que, según Alibabba, a Morgiana le vendrían bien un par de guantes de boxeo. ¿No era que ella practicaba judo?

Hakuryuu entró a su casa anunciando su llegada con una mezcla de cansancio y amabilidad y, acto seguido, se echó en el sofá de tres cuerpos que su hermana mayor había dispuesto en la sala, en medio de otros dos sillones individuales.

—¿Cómo te fue con Alibabba?— preguntó Kougyoku con voz cantarina, sentándose a su lado.

Por su parte, su primo solo emitió un resoplido agotado, echando la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Mou, Hakuryuu, siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos— comentó ella, interpretando su silencio.

—Es él quien siempre empieza.

—Permíteme estar en desacuerdo: la mitad de las veces eres tú quien lo provoca— rio la chica—. Con ustedes nunca se sabe si se llevan muy bien o muy mal.

—No digas tonterías.

—De cualquier forma, ¿cómo te fue?, ¿ya sabes qué regalarle a Mor?

—Ogh, no, no tengo- espera, ¿cómo-?— se sobresaltó el chico, irguiéndose en su asiento.

Kougyoku soltó una risotada tan fuerte y genuinamente divertida, que llamó la atención de Hakuei, quien entraba a la sala atareada con una bandeja con tres tazas de té y un plato con sus míticas galletas de jengibre.

—Vaya, ¿y ustedes de qué se ríen tanto?— quiso saber la mujer, al tiempo que ponía la charola sobre una mesita lateral.

—¡Hermana!

—¡Ah, Hakuei! Es que el pobre Hakuryuu ha puesto una cara de lo más graciosa porque no logra explicarse cómo es que sé quién le ha tocado en el juego del Santa Secreto.

—¿La tal _Morgiana_ de la que me hablaste?

—¿Cómo que-? ¡Kougyoku!— protestó el varón, a la vez que se giraba entre molesto y horrorizado a ver a su prima.

—¿Lo siento?

Como toda respuesta, Hakuryuu solo se desplomó sobre el sofá, ocupando dos de los tres cuerpos y dejando escapar un gemido de frustración que a las mujeres les provocó una mezcla de compasión y diversión por partes iguales. Intercambiaron entre ellas una mirada cómplice antes de que la mayor intentara consolarlo.

—Vamos, que no es tan terrible.

—Qué tanto es lo que te dijo— si Hakuei advirtió que ahí no había ninguna pregunto, sino que era una demanda, su buen carácter lo hizo pasar desapercibido.

—Pues, lo básico, que era una _chica_ , que es _linda_ y que es tu _pareja_ para el Santa Secreto.

El joven dejó escapar otro bufido, esta vez, de resignación.

—¿Cómo te enteraste, de todos modos?

—Awm, mi lindo e inocente Hakuryuu— comenzó la otra, sonriente—, lo realmente difícil habría sido _no_ darse cuenta, por cómo la mirabas— ante el brinco que dio el chico, ella se apresuró a corregir—. Aunque dudo que ella lo haya notado, ya sabes cómo es.

Se reprendió a sí mismo por verse demasiado aliviado por la acotación de Kougyoku, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya había soltado todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones sin advertirlo. De una forma u otra, dudaba que Alibabba estuviera enterado tampoco, con lo torpe y distraído que podía llegar a ser.

—Bueno, eso no resuelve mi problema, de cualquier modo— comentó él, agotado con la conversación—. Ustedes podrían echarme una mano, ¿no?

Ambas chicas se miraron como sospechando las opciones de una lluvia de ideas que solo las empapó a ellas. Al verlas, el joven Ren estuvo convencido de que las chicas eran seres extraños cuya comprensión estaba lejísimos de su alcance. Hakuei, por su parte, lo miró con el rabillo del ojo, mientras trataba también de pensar en qué respuesta darle a su hermano menor. Muchas veces se lamentaba el no poder serle de más ayuda que su sola apreciación femenina.

—¿Es muy amiga tuya esa chica, Morgiana?— su voz sonó suave y seria, tan distinta al usual sonido de la sonrisa en su voz, que Hakuryuu tuvo que erguirse para mirarla adecuadamente y asentir— ¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ela?

Un rubor tan brillante como ardiente le coloreó desde el cuello hasta la raíz del pelo en el lapso que hay entre un instante y el otro, y se atragantó con el aire, al parecer, demasiado grueso para pasar por su garganta con normalidad. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? La risa de Kougyoku –quien estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en disimularla- tampoco estaba ayudando a que el corazón dejara de latirle con tanta fuerza.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No es como si me gustara ella, digo- lo importante es saber qué le gusta a ella, ¿no es así?— respondió él _muy_ a la defensiva.

La mayor sonrió, como quien le tiene a un niño demasiada paciencia.

—Solo responde.

Hakuryuu le abrió los ojos y tuvo que tragarse el rubor para hacer caso a lo que su hermana le decía. Hubo silencio y Hakuei lo dejó ser; no tenía que responder realmente, si _realmente_ pensaba en ello. El joven pareció concentrarse en el objetivo, como si sus pensamientos fueran tan tangibles como ellos mismos y su hermana mayor no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. _Su chico ya estaba creciendo, al fin_. No era que Hakuryuu se caracterizara por ser inmaduro, era más bien todo lo contrario, estaba tan acostumbrado a estar solo en casa y a no causarle molestias a ella, que no se había preocupado jamás por tener una vida de adolescente normal, y eso había comenzado a cambiar cuando conoció a ese grupo de chicos.

Solo cuando la expresión en el rostro del chico cambió –sus ojos se abrieron y su postura se irguió, e incluso se sacó la mano del mentón, donde la había tenido mientras pensaba-, Hakuei pudo sonreír abiertamente y se dio por satisfecha.

—¡Ya sé qué es lo que haré!

* * *

Quizás el objetivo del Santa Secreto era precisamente ser _secreto_ , así que probablemente a habría infringido una serie de normas para esas alturas, pero visto y considerando que Kougyoku lo había descubierto por sí sola, no encontraba inconveniente alguno en pedirle que le ayudase a escoger el obsequio perfecto para Morgiana, ahora que ya sabía qué regalarle.

Cuando él y su prima encontraron al fin lo que estaban buscando, recordaba hacerse sentido ansioso y satisfecho. Sin embargo, en ese mismísimo instante, en que estaban todos en esa cafetería propiedad de Sharrkan donde solían juntarse, los nervios se lo estaban comiendo vivo. El juego comenzaría una vez que Yumuraiha les hubiera traído las tazas de chocolate caliente que habían pedido, y lo único que podía hacer era mirar fijamente un punto invisible en la mesa para no mirar a la chica destinataria de su regalo de navidad que estaba sentada junto frente a él, como si fuese algún tipo de prueba para su autocontrol.

Autocontrol que, hasta ese momento, no sabía que necesitaba.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar, chicos— canturreó la novia del dueño, una mujer bellísima con demasiada energía—: aquí tienen sus pedidos. Y un pequeño detalle por cuenta de la casa— les susurró, dejando las tazas y un cesto con galletas bellamente decoradas en medio de la mesa.

—Gracias, Yumuraiha, eres muy amable— le sonrió el más joven del grupo, así como había aprendido que nadie podía resistírsele.

—¡Lo que sea por mi lindo Aladdin! Disfrútenlo~ — canturreó antes de irse de vuelta al trabajo.

Hakuryuu presenció la escena con una sonrisa avergonzada, mientras que Alibabba parecía molesto. Siempre se preguntaría como lo hacía para ser tan encantador.

—¡Es hora!— la voz cantarina de Kougyoku sirvió para recodarles para qué se habían reunido—. Yo empiezo.

Luego de que Kougyoku sacara de su bolso un paquetito envuelto con un bello papel dorado y ofrecérselo a Alibabba, lo siguiente fue que cada uno recibiera y entregara su regalo a la persona correspondiente en una cadena que terminó con Kougyoku recibiendo un regalo por parte de Aladdin, como si todo eso hubiese sido maquinado por alguien más. Hakuryuu presenció toda la escena con una poco común parsimonia, para momentos como ése, en que su sistema nervioso solía reaccionar de manera adversa y traicionarlo de la peor forma; su piel blanca se ponía roja y sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en abrir la bolsa de cartón que más parecía ser comida para llevar que un verdadero regalo -principalmente porque lo más probable era que realmente fuese comida para llevar-, que había recibido de Alibabba, por estar mirando cómo Morgiana, en lugar de abrir el suyo propio, veía a Aladdin probarse la máscara tribal que ella escogió para él, sabiendo lo mucho que al chico le gustaban todas esas cosas. Solo cuando percibió la mirada azulina sobre ella y se encontró de frente con los ojos de Hakuryuu, es que ella le prestó la suficiente atención al paquetito en sus manos. Él sintió que la expresión en el rostro de la Fanalis realmente valía oro cuando, de la bolsita de tela, deslizó una alhaja cromada del porte de la palma de su mano.

—¿Un espejo compacto?— preguntó Morgiana, como si no acabase de entender para qué servía eso o para qué rayos lo iba a querer ella.

—Es muy bonito, Mor. Hakuryuu se ha esforzado mucho en elegirlo, ¿sabes?— a su lado, Kougyoku se apegó a ella y le comentó, como si no tuviera nada que ver en eso.

Mor se vio reflejada en el pedazo de vidrio espejado en forma de una perfecta circunferencia y, acto seguido, miró más allá, al joven de pelo tan negro como claros eran sus ojos, que le sonreía medio nervioso, medio avergonzado, esperando saber si su regalo que, dicho sea de paso, le había costado un mundo escoger, le había gustado a su destinataria.

—Escucha— comenzó Hakuryuu, pasándose la mano por la nuca—, sé que quizás pueda parecerte extraño, y lo más probable es que te estés preguntado para qué rayos vas querer tú algo como esto -¡y quiero que sepas que no estás obligada a aceptarlo si no es de tu agrado!, aunque me esforcé mucho para que así fuera, pero, como ya dije, no es necesario que…

Morgiana oyó al chico balbucear una serie de sinsentidos, con los ojos abiertos como si cada palabra fuera una sorpresa. No entendía por qué Hakuryuu se ponía así cada vez que se ponían a hablar cualquier cosa que no revistiera determinada seriedad, era como si no pudiera soportar decirle más de tres palabras que fueran coherentes entre sí en una charla puramente casual, y se preguntaba cuál sería el detonante, del mismo modo en que se preguntaba por qué sería que lo hallaba tan lindo, a pesar de todo. Hakuryuu era un buen muchacho, usualmente muy juicioso y comedido; verlo perder así el control de sí mismo era, por lo demás, curioso, y verlo enrojecer y hundir la barbilla en el pecho, enternecedor.

Ser consciente de todo eso le produjo un espasmo o tal vez una sensación en el estómago –porque Morgiana _primero_ sentía con el estómago y _luego_ pensaba con la cabeza- o quizás ambas. La cosa fue que _algo_ tiró de las comisuras de sus labios en forma de una bella sonrisa.

Hakuryuu detuvo su verborrea y le sonrió desde su lado de la mesa.

—Mírate, tu sonrisa es hermosa, ¿no lo crees así?

Y como si fuera algún tipo de imperativo, ella volvió la vista al espejito y vio que la chica reflejada en él –y que era extrañamente idéntica a ella, salvo por la sonrisa- le devolvía la mirada, y que si bien ésta no era ni la mitad de bonita que la del chico que estaba frente a ella, sí que era algo que valía la pena ver, después de todo.

—Muchas gracias, Hakuryuu. Es muy lindo de tu parte.

Él sonrió. Tendría que agradecer a su hermana por el consejo: lo que más le gustaba de Morgiana era también lo que más quería compartir con ella. Y pensándolo bien, tampoco estaría mal descubrir por qué seguían gustándole más y más cosas de ella. Y para eso tendría tiempo.

—Feliz navidad, Mor.

.

* * *

 **Quería publicarlo para navidad, pero con todas las cosas que hay que hacer, se me fue la fecha. En fin, será para año nuevo, entonces, porque, de todos modos, quería publicar antes de que se acabara el año.**

 **¡Felices fiestas!**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


End file.
